diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hazual
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Richard 20:35, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Editing Note that with editing and creating pages, you don't need to sign at the end of each. The page's editing history automatically keeps track of what edits are made to it and it's a distraction for a username to be on the page. If everyone signed after making an edit on a popular page (eg. Diablo III)...well, you can imagine it. Signing is best reserved for discussion and user talk pages.--Hawki 23:00, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree. I also have been on the Dutch Wikipedia, on Wowwiki and there the articles are not signed either. Only on article talk pages, user pages and user talk pages. Hans Kamp 05:48, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :: Ah my bad, im sorry :) Hazual 12:53, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Favor As you already know, this wiki has much more info than us and the best part of it is it's a wiki. So could you upload those beautiful pics they have over. I know as much of images as a four year old does of astrophysics (that is, NOTHING). All those pixels and such? No idea. Our wiki would look so much better with those pics. They have a good wiki, I agree. But, you need to register to edit them. Look at it this way, our wiki has much more detailed D3 class articles than them. So please consider this request and reply. Cheers from the Mobokill 14:07, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Hmm..I know it's a wiki, but wouldn't it still be 'stealing' in a way? Can't we persuade them to join Wikidaiablo somehow? Also, my knowledge of pictures (AND any form of coding) is most likely worse then yours :P Still, uploading a few pics would indeed make this wiki a lot better. Having info is good, but without pics people aren't likely to read it anyway..On a side note, I'll try and upload some more pics/screenshots of quests and monsters when I have time. By the way...info on D3 is as scarce as water in the desert, so I doubt that wiki has much more info then we have. --Hazual 14:40, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sure thing. But have you looked at their D2 pages? About the stealing part, they're also a wiki - a public domain and Hans and Joeplay have agreed with the copying *cough* stealing *cough* part. Like I said in Mariyah's page, we need a rough sketch to work on. Cheers from the Mobokill 14:55, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Wyand Voidbringer Are you sure about that move? I have my guide in front of me and it says Wyland Voidfinger. Or is it different between game versions? I have the Asia-Pacific Battle Chest. By the way, I would've started my game and seen but the power's out right now. And did you see the pattern in their names. No not the last name part, but there are 2 hands, 2 fists and if my book is right 2 fingers. Please confirm. Cheers from the Mobokill 10:09, 24 July 2008 (UTC) : Hmm this is what my game tells me (and yes, it did hurt to get that info :P): image:Wyand.JPG About the hands etc.: there appear to be two 'hands' , two 'fists' , one 'finger'...and Wyand Void'bringer'. Maybe Blizz made a typo even ;) Heh heh You've been out for quite some time, my friend. is still inactive. Wonder what he's doing. He may be contributing anonymously, who knows? The good thing is that we have another novel owner with us. There have been some good changes over the past few days. See ya and cheers - Mobokill 19:08, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Editing Hey, you're active again, that's good to see. I don't think you know me. In the time you've been gone I and several others have been made admins, including Mobokill. I see you're making a few mistakes in your editing. Please follow these tips: # Link to other articles only once, or maybe twice, if the article is very long and the links are in different sections; # The first sentence of an article should follow Wikipedia's format; # Try and categorize new pages. Oh, almost forgot, do you like the new skin?- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 20:42, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, the WotLK ad is Wikia's doing. It's on other wikis they felt were related to World of Warcraft. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 18:02, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::Each article needs to be in at least a category. You can browse all categories in Category:Browse. Putting a page in a category can be done by putting Category:X or at the end of an article, where X is the relevant category. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 20:12, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Hey hey there Haz :) Good ta see ya back. And you've made some great edits. Lovely work. Now, the image you uploaded, the Triune Cultist one is already present as seen in the Triune Cultist's page (see that, we make our own pages now :) and they're much better than the other wiki ~_~) Heh heh. Now you know that I know as much about images as blah-blah 5-year old yappity yap, whatever I said in my first post in your page. So, I'm not gonna delete it, cause I don't know how to change the image :P Dan'll come and do it ;) Just wanted to say hi actually and welcome back :) "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 11:03, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :I changed the image. Hans last edited when I came along, that's 2 months ago give-or-take. I don't think he gave any reason as to why he left, or put a wikibreak notice on his page. My guess is that he's not coming back any time soon, but there's still hope he will.- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 16:39, 25 September 2008 (UTC) You deserve this... D1 monsters Since you're working on them, I'll give ya a heads up... TEMPLATES!!! Templates are your friend, templates require separate pages, templates increase the article count and templates are wonderful for navigation. I think we have all of the D1 monster templates up :D We were waiting for someone to come and fill em up :P And if you're wondering why separate pages, think stats and trivia :) "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 01:19, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Yo... Nah, I didn't mean that. When I logged on today morning, I saw you redirecting the pages, but in the long run, they'll have to be split up into separate pages like the D2 monsters (yes, the Hell Knights need to be split up). So, I asked you to use the templates at the bottom before you redirect all those pages to their main monster page. Just create the pages with a . Check out Blood Knight for what I mean. Or Infidel for one of the D2 ones. So, instead of redirected the monster variants we need new pages for em :D Well, my first exam was EPIC PHAIL!!! Dude, I studied for the wrong exam!!! You couldn't get more stoopeed than that. Maybe not an F but there sure is a C or D for me out there :( Well, tomorrow's exams are easy cause I already studied for em, so I'll be around tonight, see ya then... "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 11:22, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, exactly what I had in mind :D Hell Knight's been split up pretty good :) Unfortunately, the other D1 monster pages aren't as filled as the Knights, so you'll have to start from scratch. Atleast you now know the general format to create the pages ;) And if the pages are too teeny-weeny (heh heh... weeny) don't hesitate to put a monster Stub notice on it. And I'm not snivelling,*sniff* *sniff* there's just some *sniff* dust in my eyes... and nose... and mouth. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE... Aaaaahh!!! *runs to his room crying like a li'l baby* ;) "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 00:57, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Templates Making templates is pretty straight forward. Take a look at wikipedia:Help:Template and also check out the existing templates as examples. Remember that to categorize a template you need to put the category between tags and to categorize pages the template is transcluded to you need to put the category between tags. Take a look at the category tree for templates so you know where to put templates you create. If you have any questions, just ask me. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 09:32, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Ugh... it pains me to see so much inactivity over here nowadays. BlizzCon's taken away many things :( ... Well, about the templates, the wikipedia article is da best you can find ;) but it's kinda lengthy and complex. Often telling you things that you don't exactly need ta know ;P Well, I started templating using some of the templates that Hans created as reference. I still have as a clip in my browser for future reference... just in case :P And if you look closely, almost all of the link templates, that I made are ditto copies of the original , & templates made by JoePlay. Even the how to use em part :D So, yes, plagiarizing is a good thing, especially in the case of things that shouldn't fail to work, like templates. Oh yeah, the most interesting parts are the codes - — • and some that are too cool to be known by me :P For experimentation, I suggest adding something like in your user page and copy some standard template into the new page. Then try experimenting using the preview button to see what does what. The noinclude and includeonly things are wonderful. Anything you want to see in the template page but not in the page the template is used should be included in noinclude and anything you want to see in the page but not on the template should go in includeonly. Kinda brain hammering but you'll get the hang of it ;) "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", 13:00, November 3, 2008 UTC Re:Frost Charger Thank you for bringing him to my attention. I reverted most of his edits, and left a message on his talk page. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 05:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Information about Critical Strike The Wiki says poison damage prevents Critical Strike from triggering but that is false. The poison animation simply always overrides the CS animation, but the CS still triggers. :Thanks for pointing that out. You know you can - and by all means should - edit pages yourself if you find things incorrect or incomplete. --Hazual 19:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the image correction on the coldcrow article. I will try to find some more screenshots and see if i can put them correctly next time :D ElementalDruid 00:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Policies There are not, as far as I know, any existent policies or guidelines for page set up. Hawki has also been interested in establishing some sort of standard, so I suggest you talk to him about it, perhaps the two of you can arrange something. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Looking at your policy ideas, I think they're solid. There are other considerations (e.g. tense), but keeping to what you've written so far (and yes, this is nitpicking): *When it comes to monsters, I prefer the term "overview" to "lore/background." If it has to be one of the other two though, I think "lore" is the better blanket term. *In-game is a good term for creating a section based on game stuff. I think it can benefit from sub-sections as well, namely have "in-game" as the level 2 heading, then for each game, have level 3 headings. For Diablo himself for instance, he'd have an in-game heading, then three level three headings, one for each game and his appearence in it. *Quotes are something that I've given some thought to. On one hand, I think it's a good idea to list character lines when there's a set no. of them, such as in the NPCs of the original game. On the other, come DIII where the lines increase dramatically, it might be prudent to create seperate pages (e.g. "Tyrael/Dialogue"), which can also cover lines from novels and the like. Still like the epigraph format though. Concerning quote lists however, should we group them by game or give them their own section? My inclination is to make quotes a sub-section of the "in-game" one, but 50/50 on whether they should be given a seperate quotes section, or quote sections in accordance with their game sections (e.g. should Diablo have a single quotes section for his game lines, or three, one for each appearence?) *Gallery: Minor note in that I prefer to space images throughout the article rather than group them together in a gallery if there's an option. Can have the best of both worlds I guess, but galleries are something I try to avoid if there's a chance. Anyway, just some thoughts.--Hawki 23:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the sand wasp, I like the setup overall. Few things though: *Lore: This is fine as a placeholder for now, but I think that for animals/characters/whatever journals pertain to, we can't simply copy and paste what scholar x says and call it a day. Looking at the article, what I would do is use Hazir's journal article as an epigraph, and for lore/background, state facts. Lore facts of course, and of course, how many are avaliable outside journal articles may vary. But I think a synthesis of information is better than simply copy-pasting it. *In Game (Changed to In-game...think it's proper terminology, but could be wrong). *I've made some adjustments to the article. The main thing is the lore because a) there's a chance of adding more to its entry over time and b) it allows Hazir's flavour text to remain as flavour text. Apart from that, good job. I think it's a good format to use.--Hawki 23:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC)